ZADR natalino
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Dib celebra o Natal com sua família em pleno espaço. ZADR fic .


_Título: ZADR natalino_

 _Casal: Zim x adulto Dib._

 _Avisos: universo alternativo, slash, xenofilia, pós-series, gravidez masculina mencionada,_

 _Hermafrodito Zim, oc, spoilers._

 _Classificação: T / +13 para sua segurança._

 _Sumário: Dib celebra o Natal com sua família em pleno espaço._

 **Nota inicial: Dib tem 22 anos de idade aqui. Ele se casou com Zim aos 18 anos e os dois foram morar no espaço. Um ano depois, Zim engravidou. O alienígena é um hermafrodito aqui. Eles têm um filho de três anos chamado Kaleb. O menino parece com Zim, exceto pelo cabelo preto e a coloração dos olhos que são cor de mel.**

Dib P.O.V.

"No espaço, sua percepção de tempo é relativa. Com o passar dos dias, suas referências temporais vão se modificando. Eu só não fiquei mais perdido por conta do extranet que faz com eu tenha notícias da Terra. Isso me ajuda a localizar-me no espaço.

O tempo escorre rapidamente pelas minhas mãos. Era outro dia quando eu tinha 10 e tivera a certeza que alienígenas eram reais. Outro dia onde eu fui para a faculdade com 13 anos. Outro tempo onde eu fiz as pazes com o Zim. E mais outro onde nos casamos. E finalmente o dia aonde nosso querido Kaleb veio para nós.

Ah, eu já estava me esquecendo do dia onde eu ganhei um Pak o que vai me garantir pelo menos alguns séculos. Se não for como humano, ao menos será como Irken. Mas, sempre haverá um jeito. Bem, se não houver, paciência.

Eu penso nessas reflexões, sentado no sofá da minha sala. Muito decorada com enfeites de Natal. E alguns presentes ao pé da árvore. Tenho certeza que Kaleb vai pular de alegria quando ver isso . Decido que devo dormir após ver tantos especiais de Natal de mundos diferentes através do extranet. Muitos povos têm festas semelhantes ao Natal terráqueo e isso é incrível pra caramba.

Vou para o quarto. Está tudo escuro. Exceto por dois grandes olhos rosa choque me fitando.

"Dib humano! Onde você estava até tarde? Zim sentiu a sua falta!"

"Eu estava na sala assistindo especiais de Natal, Zim."

"Zim não gosta disso. Lembra-me o dia em que eu fracassei tentando conquistar escravos humanos como Papai Noel."

"E eu te impedi mais uma vez." eu disse.

"E você apanhou feio dos humanos." Disse Zim mais uma vez.

"Nem fale nisso, Zim. Se não fosse pela Gaz me salvando, eles teriam me quebrado todo. Eu era uma criança de 10 anos. Uma criança."

"Uma criança travessa que derrotou Zim."

"E você um alienígena malvado que roubou o meu coração."

"E vou continuar roubando para sempre, Dib humano."

"Continue assim, meu amor. Assim é que eu gosto." Eu disse.

Sem mais nem menos, eu pulei na cama. Bem em cima do Zim.

E comecei a beijá-lo no pescoço.

E ele começou a me arranhar.

Zim cravou as garras do seu pak em mim e rasgou as minhas roupas.

E eu rasguei as roupas dele com minhas mãos.

Nós fizemos amor. Com muita selvageria.

...

Na manhã seguinte...

Eu acordei todo arranhado. O mesmo vale para o Zim.

Estávamos embolados na cama.

Teríamos ficado assim por horas.

Se não fosse pelo Kaleb cedo, cedo pulado em cima de nós gritando que o Papai Noel lhe deixara vários presentes.

Tomei banho, me arrumei e fui dar atenção ao meu filho.

A carinha dele era pura alegria.

Seus grandes olhos cor de mel brilhavam.

Ele estava feliz com todos os presentes que ganhara.

Zim demorou a se juntar a nós. Por mais que meu marido odiasse o Natal, ainda sim , ele ficou feliz ao ver a alegria estampada no rosto do nosso filho.

...

Eu e Zim decidimos passar o dia brincando com Kaleb.

É feriado.

Recebemos ligações do meu pai.

E da minha irmã. Aparentemente, ela está namorando certa fêmea Irken de olhos roxos para nosso desespero. Pois é, o mundo dá voltas. E que voltas!"

Nota final: Vocês gostaram? No momento em que eu escrevi essa fanfic, ainda me faltam sete episódios para eu terminar de assistir a Invasor Zim. Eu comecei a ler os quadrinhos que servem de sequência para essa incrível obra. Já existem 16 volumes. Por favor, se você curte Invasor Zim de montão, leia os quadrinhos.


End file.
